Never Giving Up On You
by HooksGirl67
Summary: Alayna Campbell isn't your average teenager. She's Bucky Barnes' daughter. And she's going to help her father reunite with his old friend, Steve Rogers. If I get a good feedback, I'll write a second story.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know I've been MIA for a while. But I had some sudden inspiration. Reviews are welcome!_

He first saw her from across the room. She stood smiling as she talked to a handsome young man. He watched her carefully. There was something off about her. She didn't seem quite right. She kept glancing around the room as if watching for someone. She caught his eye and smiled almost nervously. She looked familiar. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out where from.

"Mr. Stark," someone said distracting him from the young woman. Tony turned to see a woman he recognized from somewhere. He couldn't quite figure out where though.

"Can I help you?" he asked coolly.

"You probably don't recognize me. My name is Leah Virtchow. I met you about five years ago on Christmas Eve at the big party. We slept together that night. I was just going to say that I've noticed that you've become a superhero and was curious why you didn't come to Captain America's aid when HYDRA took over," she said. Tony wasn't really listening until she mentioned Cap. And that's when it clicked. The girl he had seen looked like she could be Bucky Barnes daughter. She had the same facial features. She had the same hair color and eye color. She looked just like him even down to the frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me; I am slightly distracted," he said. "I need to go," he told her as he realized he didn't see the young woman anymore. He went over to the man he had seen her talking to.

"Do you know where that woman you were talking to went?" he asked.

"She went to the bathroom that way," the man told him. Tony went that way. He knew exactly where she was headed. This was his party and his house. She was headed to his workshop where the plans for his Iron Man suit were. He asked JARVIS if he could identify the young woman.

"She is the youngest billionaire in the world. Her name is Alayna Campbell. Her mother died last year, leaving her company to Alayna who is only sixteen. If her mother isn't lying, her father is the assassin known as the Winter Soldier," JARVIS told him.

"Thanks, JARVIS. Please call Steve and tell him I have a lead on Bucky. Tell him to get here as fast as he can," Tony told the AI as he descended the stairs. He entered the dark room cautiously. He heard no movement at all. Just as he was about to tell JARVIS to turn the lights on, he caught a whiff of perfume. He turned around to fight the girl, but she was fast. Tony had been training with Clint for the past year or so, but he was no match for the speed of Bucky Barnes daughter, even in the dark. He held his own for as long as he could. But it took her less than five minutes to have him on the ground. He felt a sharp pain. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So in the second story I have lined up, it explains the background story. This is just the introduction to Alayna._

_Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Marvel, just Alayna. Although my birthday is on Saturday :)_

He woke up on a hard bed. He sat up quickly, then regretted it as his head spun. He took a second to look around. He sat on a simple bed. There was what he suspected was a two-way mirror. His suspicion was confirmed when he noticed that it was actually part of the wall and not hanging on it. A small camera was in the corner opposite the bed. The door opened, and the young woman from the party walked in.

"Tony Stark, if only you had left me alone, we wouldn't be in this situation," she said.

"What did you want with my suits?" Tony asked.

"I ask the questions, but since you're curious, I'm giving the design to my dearest father. He's oh-so-curious about his best friend's new friends. Before he reveals himself to Steve, he wanted to learn all about his new friends. He wanted to make sure they could be trusted since all of HYDRA is looking for him," Alayna explained.

"So what, you two had a sweet reunion and decided to work together?" Tony asked her. She smirked.

"Something like that. So since you had that fancy AI call Steve, I'm sure he'll be here soon. The tracking beacon in your arm should ensure that. The only problem is, is that you'll be here and we won't. And of course, we can't let you remember anything. I'm sorry, Tony. Really I am. But I can't have you ruining our plans," she said. She took out a needle and walked toward him. Tony walked back until he couldn't go any further.

"Don't worry; it won't kill you. Just erase your memory of me completely," she said as she pushed the needle into his neck and pushed the bright blue liquid into his body. He felt a pinch before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

_A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. Reviews are welcome!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Last chapter guys. Hope to see you soon in the next Alayna story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel yet. Just Alayna._

"What do you mean, you don't remember?" Steve said angrily. Tony sat in the passenger seat of Steve's '68 Chevelle. Steve had arrived just as Tony had woken up. Steve had carried him out to the car and, they were on their way to the warehouse where the new Avengers base was.

"I mean, I don't remember. The last thing I know, I was talking to a woman at my party. I think her name was Lanie or something. Leah I think it was, yeah, Leah. She asked me something about why I didn't help you when HYDRA took over. I don't remember anything after that," Tony explained.

"I got a call from JARVIS at 10 o'clock last night saying that you had a lead on Bucky and that I should hurry. So I did. And when I got there, you weren't there and JARVIS wasn't working. I kept trying to talk to him, but nothing happened. So I called Nat and had her track you. You must have gotten drunk or something," Steve finally decided.

"I wasn't drunk," Tony said, "No one was. Because I didn't serve any alcohol as a promise to Pepper. She was worried I'd get drunk and sleep with someone. She still doesn't fully trust me."

"There's got to be some explanation for this," Steve grumbled.

When he got back to base, Natasha provided one, just not one anybody liked.

"Tony was drugged. Some memory wiping serum was stolen from our supply yesterday afternoon. Our security cameras were hacked into somehow. We were hoping Tony could help us with that. The video was put on a loop. We're missing about an hour of footage. Just enough time for someone to get in, get the serum, and get out," Natasha told them.

"Dammit," Steve muttered.

"We'll figure it out, Steve," Natasha promised him comfortingly.

"Let me look at the footage," Tony said. She brought him to the room where they kept their security system. He spent fifteen minutes in there. He came out smirking. He found something.

"Whoever did this was a professional. They managed to erase most of the footage. Except one little clip. The thief looked directly at the camera. I ran facial rec on the girl and cross-referenced her size with people living in New York or just flying in. I got a hit. Her name is Alayna Campbell. She is the youngest billionaire in the world," he said. Suddenly his head snapped up.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I just remembered a snippet from last night. She's Bucky's daughter," he said.

"She's what?" Steve asked in partial confusion, partial hopefulness.

"I remember her telling me that in the room where you found me. She's Bucky's daughter. She's helping him learn about Steve's new friends so he can make sure we won't hand him over to HYDRA," Tony said.

"How did you overcome the memory serum?" Natasha asked.

"Because I didn't give him a strong dose. I wanted to make sure Steve got the message," Alayna said from the doorway.

"The message?" Steve asked.

"That I'm ready to come back," a quiet voice said from behind Alayna. Bucky Barnes walked into the room with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Steve. Sorry I left you like I did. I just couldn't figure out what was going on," Bucky told his best friend.

"It's okay, Buck; I'm just glad you're okay," Steve said moving to hug him.

"I'm glad I'm okay too, Steve. Thanks for not giving up on me," Bucky said returning the hug.

"I'm with you 'til the end of the line pal. Even if that means forever," Steve said with a smile. They would be with each other 'til the end of the line. But that may be sooner than any of them know.

_A/N: Reviews are welcome, please!_


End file.
